Building Strategy Guides/Builder Base
__NOEDITSECTION__ On this page you can view Building Strategy Guides in the Builder Base. This page will tell you where to position each building at high or low levels. ---- ---- Cannon The is a basic defense in the Builder Base and it is the first such defense you obtain. They deal a good amount of damage and can serve to pick off Sneaky Archers and other weak troops, or support your more powerful defenses in defeating more dangerous foes, such as the Boxer Giant. ---- Double Cannon Double Cannon The Double Cannon is a powerful ground defense that fires multiple cannonballs at enemies, dealing great damage. It is one of your best defenses against tanks such as the Boxer Giant and the Battle Machine, so keep it well protected to prevent smaller troops from easily overwhelming the Cannon. Keep in mind that its colossal damage per second has no effect on air troops such as Beta Minions and s, so it is best to also guard it with aerial defenses. ---- Archer Tower The is a versatile defense that can repel both ground and air attacks alike, and is one of your first defenses that can attack air troops. It can be set to two modes: a fast attack mode that deals decent DPS but only at a short range, and a long range mode that allows the Archer Tower to attack from afar but with reduced DPS. The fast attack mode is better against hordes of Bats and other small enemies, while the long range mode prevents Sneaky Archers and Beta Minions from picking off buildings. Regardless, it is a useful defense to place within . ---- Hidden Tesla The is a sneaky defense and functions just like it does in the Home Village. It can attack both ground and air, making it somewhat versatile. However, its damage per second is somewhat underwhelming, but it can still make a contribution nonetheless. Like in the Home Village, it is best to place the Tesla in a position your opponent doesn't expect it to be at. ---- Firecrackers Firecrackers Firecrackers are one of your main aerial defenses, and it will be integral in defending any air attacks, as it deals a good amount of DPS against air troops. At all levels, it is best to keep the Firecrackers protected, preferably placed near the Builder Hall. However, the Firecrackers cannot engage ground troops, so it is best to defend it with another ground defense such as the Double Cannon. ---- Crusher Crusher The Crusher is arguably one of the most powerful ground defenses in the Builder Base. As its name implies, it crushes ground enemies that walk under it, dealing a large amount of damage to all ground units under it. This makes it perfect against Raged Barbarians and Boxer Giants, among other ground troops, but it will be outranged by many ranged troops such as the Sneaky Archer, and cannot attack air units at all. Due to its unique traits, it is best to place the Crusher near an opening in your base to decimate ground units that attempt to pass through the opening, and also protect the Crusher with anti-air defenses. ---- Guard Post Guard Post The Guard Post houses defensive Raged Barbarians and Sneaky Archers to help your Builder Base defend against attackers. Not only do these defensive troops deal damage to the opponent's troops, they will also serve as distractions away from other buildings. You can place the Guard Post outside in order to force opponents to use up troops to destroy your defending troops, or place the Guard Post within to cause distractions in the middle, where many defenses can fire at the same time. ---- Air Bombs Air Bombs The Air Bombs is a valuable aerial defense. Not only does it do a high amount of damage per second, they also deal splash damage, which makes them a great defense to tackle hordes of Beta Minions and Bats. Due to its importance, placing it near the center of your base is highly recommended; if that is not possible, then protecting it with ground defenses can make a good alternative. ---- Multi Mortar Multi Mortar The Multi Mortar is a powerful ground defense that can take care of swarms of ground troops. Due to its large range and splash radius, it is excellent against Sneaky Archers; however, its blind spot and inability to hit air troops can pose a great weakness, especially because the Multi Mortar does not have many hitpoints. For these reasons, it is best to place it in the center of the Builder Base, protected by other defenses and . ---- Roaster Roaster The Roaster is a powerful splash defense that can defend both ground and air. While it can make short work of swarms of Raged Barbarians or the Night Witch's Bats, the damage it deals can be soaked up by tanks such as the Boxer Giant. To maximize its effectiveness, it is best to protect the Roaster with high-damage defenses such as the Double Cannon, and also keep it within your to prevent troops from easily attacking the Roaster. ---- Giant Cannon Giant Cannon The Giant Cannon fires cannonballs that stop at nothing, knocking back every ground troop in its way. While it is excellent against Sneaky Archers and the Battle Machine, its damage can be tanked by the Boxer Giant. Due to the nature of its cannonballs, as well as its exceptional damage against the Battle Machine, it is best placed near the center of the base. ---- Mega Tesla Mega Tesla The Mega Tesla discharges electricity just like the Hidden Tesla. Its slow fire rate is made up for by its high damage per shot, as well as its chain lightning nature of each shot, allowing the Tesla to hit a second target not too far away from the first. Nonetheless, it can be swarmed easily by massed troops such as Raged Barbarians or Bats from the Night Witch. Therefore, the Mega Tesla should be protected by splash defenses like the Roaster or Multi Mortar. ---- Walls are an important structure to keep enemies in the line of fire from your defenses. They should be used to protect important buildings such as the Builder Hall, as well as defenses such as the Multi Mortar and Air Bombs. Most other buildings, such as the and Builder Barracks, should be left outside the Walls. ---- ---- Builder Hall Builder Hall The Builder Hall is the central building of the Builder Base; upgrading it unlocks new buildings as well as upgrades for existing buildings. Even though it cannot give up resources unlike the Town Hall in the Home Village, it is still important to protect the Builder Hall with and because doing otherwise would allow attackers to score an easy star in Versus Battles. Successfully preventing the enemy from destroying your Builder Hall limits them to a maximum of one star. ---- Gold Mine The produces Gold for your Builder Base, and is the only way to earn Gold outside of Versus Battles. As they have no defensive capabilities and no loot to offer, it is best to keep them outside of . However, they should still be protected by defenses to prevent attackers from earning easy percentage points. ---- Elixir Collector The produces Elixir for your Builder Base, and is the only source of Elixir outside of Versus Battles. Like the , it should be kept outside of for the same reasons as the Gold Mine. ---- Gold Storage The stores Gold in the Builder Base. Unlike the in the Home Village, the Gold Storage will not give up any loot when damaged or destroyed, so it's best to keep the Gold Storage outside of , but still in strategic locations to soak up damage, due to its somewhat high hitpoints. ---- Elixir Storage The stores Elixir in the Builder Base. Like the in the Builder Base, resources cannot be stolen directly from it, so it can be kept outside . Due to its high hitpoints, it can be placed strategically to soak up damage in critical areas and allow your defenses more time. ---- Gem Mine Gem Mine The Gem Mine mines Gems for the player to use. Other than that, it has no defensive capability, but its gems are not vulnerable to attack either, so it should be placed outside of . ---- ---- Builder Barracks Builder Barracks The Builder Barracks trains Builder Base Troops for the player to use. While training Builder Base Troops is relatively quick, upgrading the Builder Barracks unlocks new troops when it is completed, but will halt troop training completely since you only get one Builder Barracks. Due to it lacking defensive capability, it should be placed outside of . ---- Army Camp The houses Builder Base Troops. Unlike the in the Home Village, it cannot be upgraded, and takes up much less space. Regardless, it has no defensive capability and low hitpoints, so it should be placed outside of in the protection of defenses. ---- Star Laboratory Star Laboratory The Star Laboratory powers up your Builder Base Troops using Elixir, allowing them to have more health, damage, improved abilities, or simply allowing more of a troop to fit at once. Since it is of no significance in defense, it can be left outside ; but you can place it strategically to soak up enemy fire due to its high hitpoints. ---- Battle Machine Altar War Machine Altar The Battle Machine Altar is an altar that houses the Battle Machine whenever it is not in battle. Unlike altars in the Home Village, the Battle Machine will not be present on it during a battle, so it cannot defend your Builder Base. As a result, the Altar can be left outside of . ---- ---- Clock Tower Clock Tower The Clock Tower has the unique ability to speed up time in the Builder Base. Other than that, it has no defensive capabilities, not even speeding up defenses when it is active. It can be placed outside of ; you can place it in a strategic location as a high-hitpoint tank. Category:Strategy Guides